Elemental Clans
The Elemental Clans were a massive collective of nations scattered across the world. Each clan was associated with a particular element/substance. History Origins As is the case with the Fire Nation, the origin of the Elemental Clans is unknown. First Mob War Whilst forming the Exercitus Unionis, Notch traveled the world and came across many sub-nations and tribes associated with a particular element. Luckily, he managed to enlist the help of most, if not all, of these clans. Destruction In 4000 AS, the United Human Government had advanced to a Tier 4 level, after finally reaching the moon. However, the Elemental Clans refused to advance technologically, and this would be their downfall. Within days, armies of mobs assaulted the clans, armed with tanks, guns, and aircraft. It took less than 2 weeks for the clans to fall completely, leaving absolutely no survivors. Known Clans Multiple different clans existed, though each element was not bound to a single clan. Fire Clan Fire Clans normally existed in warmer regions, particularly within volcanic areas. Cities often housed thousands of citizens, with buildings made of solidified magma. Fire Clans were led by a ruling family, along with a religious/spiritual council. The citizens and soldiers of the Fire Clans often wore different shades of red, black, orange, and gold clothing and armor. Some wonder if the Fire Nation can be considered as one of the Fire Clans. While they may share similar traits to the Fire Clans, the Fire Nation never allied themselves with anyone, and the people of the Fire Clans were not firebenders. The largest Fire Clan was the city-state of Surao, which housed over 300 thousand people. Earth Clan Earth Clans were among the most common Elemental Clans on Minecraftia, residing in moderate or even tropical climates. The Earth Clans were each ruled by a monarch. Citizens and soldiers of the Earth Clans wore shades of brown, tan, and green clothing and armor. Water Clan The different Water Clans often varied. They ranged from large city-states living in polar regions to nomadic sailor communes and fleets on the ocean. However, each tribe was led by a ruling chief. Their choice of environment led to their quick downfall, as the mob armies made use of submarines and ice drills to lay waste to each Clan. Air Clan The Air Clans were among the last to fall in their final days, particularly due to their choice of environment. Air Clan cities were built on the top of the highest mountains that few could even dare to climb. Each Air Clan had some form of spiritual belief, and were led by a council of religious elders. Unlike most other clans, they lacked a sufficient military, and were instead guarded by very small squadrons of Air Clan citizens trained in the exclusive forms of combat. However, they were unprepared for the series of air strikes from Herobrine's mob army. Sand Clan The rarer of the different clans, Sand Clans are often found in dry regions, particularly in deserts. Housing tens of thousands of citizens, Sand Clan cities are constructed out of sandstone. Citizens and soldiers of the Sand Clans wear different shades of tan clothing and armor. Metal Clan Metal Clans lived in various mountain ranges where little vegetation existed, but metal was very abundant. The Metal Clans were built out of the abundant grey stone and sometimes even the precious metals they mined. The citizens of the Metal Clans wore gray-brown outfits, whereas the soldiers wear metal armor in shades of silver, gold, copper, or any variety of metallic colors based on the clan and geographic area. The Metal Clans' resources provided useful for Herobrine's mob armies, especially in the construction of their various weapons, and their fortress Brineforge. Lava Clan As is the case with the Fire Clans, Lava Clans are found exclusively in volcanic areas. They used this to their advantage, forming moats full of lava to fend off intruders. Despite their tight defenses, Herobrine used mobs such as magma cubes and blazes to invade the Lava Clans, reducing the cities and the people within to ash. Light Clan The Light Clans were the rarest yet most magnificent clans on Minecraftia. They resided in vast, shining cities of gold and jewels. Only three Light Clans were known to have existed, all of which were destroyed by Herobrine. Lightning Clan Contrary to most other clans, Lightning Clans did not reside in grand cities. Instead, they were scattered across the world in large villages or towns. They chose homes with high elevation, mostly in areas where lightning storms were frequent, if not daily. These were rather quick to fall to Herobrine's army. Although there were hundreds of Lightning Clans around the world, each one was often too small to raise an efficient military. Blood Clan These were not only rare, but very small. Each clan often only numbered in the tens or hundreds. However, every citizen was a fully trained and bloodthirsty warrior that tackled even the greatest armies. The Blood Clans were persuaded by Herobrine to assist him in destroying the other clans, to which the Blood Clans surprisingly agreed. Once the clans were destroyed, the Blood Clan citizens were betrayed and slaughtered. Category:Factions Category:Human Factions Category:Union Canon